The Soul Mates in Arkham Asylum
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Tiffani and Shea seemed to have gotten in some trouble in Gotham City, which unfortunately or maybe fortunately sends them to Arkham Asylum when the Joker has control of the island. What is in store for them on the island?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Batman Arkham Asylum. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story start

"You know, when I said that we would end up in the crazy house, I didn't mean for us to end up in Arkham Asylum," Shea yelled at Tiffani, who was happily twiddling her thumbs on the bench across from Shea.

They were sitting in the back of an armored truck with their ankles and wrists in handcuffs. They were wearing normal street clothes since the police had just captured them. Tiffani had been taking out some of her frustration on a few stupid mob members, who of course called the police when they started losing the fight. Shea had been messing with the mob boss that was with the small group of mob members when the police showed up.

"Aw, they ruined our fun," Tiffani had whined when the police showed up and stared Tiffani and Shea down at gunpoint. Shea sighed before she and Tiffani were handcuffed. Shea broke a few noses and wrists before she was handcuffed, while Tiffani bit and tried to take out a few of the officer's eyes before she was handcuffed.

The court system has been busier than normal for Gotham and the jails no longer had any more room so the two girls were being shipped to Arkham. The police dubbed them as crazy people and they were now on their way to the crazy house.

"Well I didn't tell the police to send us to Arkham," Tiffani said with a pout focusing on Shea in the armored van. "At least we are going there in style," Tiffani said with a wink and Shea smirked.

"Poor doctors, they won't know what to do with us," Shea said with a fake frown before she started laughing.

"I wonder what new friends I will make there," Tiffani said thoughtfully and Shea rolled her eyes.

"Stay away from the ones that can eat you," Shea warned and Tiffani pouted.

"Yes mom," Tiffani said and laughed when Shea tried to kick her.

"Stay seated," a voice yelled outside of the backdoors at the girls. They looked at each other and stared at the door wondering how many guns would be pointed towards them. Their answer turned out to be six guns when the doors opened.

"No fair, we should be allowed a gun," Tiffani said before an officer grabbed her roughly off the bench. The officer was one of the men that Tiffani had bitten earlier. "Your blood was delicious by the way," Tiffani said to freak out the officer before half of the officers led her to the boat that would take them over to Arkham.

"Nice face," Shea said to an officer whose nose she broke before she too was grabbed roughly by an officer. She saw Tiffani trying to see the fish in the water, but it was night outside and there was no way to see any fish in the water anyways during the day.

"These two will fit right in at Arkham. The taller one is crazier though," one of the officers said to the man steering the boat.

"We can hear you," Shea yelled before cursing when the officer holding her tightened his grip on her arms.

"We can smell you too and phew, have you guys never heard of soap?" Tiffani yelled before she was thrown to the floor of the boat. "Haven't heard of manners either," Tiffani said before she received a kick to the stomach.

"Get away from her," Shea yelled before she tackled the officer that was kicking Tiffani.

"Stop it, just restrain them and make sure they don't escape. We are almost at the island," the man steering the boat called out aggravated and nervous.

"Tiffani, shut your mouth for a little while," Shea hissed to her friend who just gave a pout before nodding.

The boat arrived at the island soon after the scuffle and the guards of the island took the girls away from the officers. They forced the girls to make their way to the area for new 'patients' or in their case inmates. Tiffani was staring around aimlessly, but in truth, she was taking in every detail of the room sand areas that she and Shea went through. Shea was doing the same thing and she was surveying what weapons the guards carried.

"Welcome to Arkham Asylum," a man's voice on a television started when Shea and Tiffani were forced into a room before they went into a hallway to be scanned for weapons.

"Not clear," a computerized female voice said through a speaker.

"Search them," the main guard of their group said and Tiffani growled when she felt hands on her. Shea glared at the men as she was frisked for weapons.

"Sir, I found a rubber duck," one of the guards said confused before cursing when he squeezed the duck and a small dart shot out of the duck and hit the wall.

"I forgot you had that one," Shea said and Tiffani laughed. Soon both of the girls were clear of any weapons and they were forced to continue walking through the facility. Time passed quickly for them and sooner than expected, they were standing in cells across from each other. They no longer had on any handcuffs, but they were holding ugly brown uniforms.

"Well they made one big mistake, they put us where we can talk and plan with each other easily," Shea and Tiffani smiled happily.

"True, big mistake on their part, but you do know that this will be interesting," Tiffani said and Shea smirked.

"Oh I'm planning on it," Shea said and they both begrudgingly changed into the ugly brown uniforms before any perverted guards showed up and forced them to change by gunpoint in front of the guards.

"Night buddy, let's see how our doctors like us tomorrow," Tiffani yelled over to Shea before lying down on her bed, which felt more like a thin mat on concrete.

"This will be fun to see if we can make them crack," Shea yelled back before saying good night as she also lied down to sleep.

"Up now, time for you to meet the doctor," a guard said gruffly outside of Tiffani's cell. Tiffani cracked open one of her eyes and looked at the guard. Some weird slop of food was on a tray on the floor and it looked cold.

"Can I eat first?" Tiffani asked and the guard shook his head.

"Out and no funny business," the guard said after opening Tiffani's cell and pointing his gun at her.

"Whatever," Tiffani said before waving to Shea, who was also still sleeping.

The guard led Tiffani to a room set up with a table and two chairs, one on either side of the table. She was handcuffed soon after entering the room. Tiffani took a seat on the table, but the guard poked her with his gun and glared at her. "Ooh, so scary," Tiffani said before sitting in a chair. The doctor chose that moment to walk in and Tiffani smirked. "Welcome patient, my name is Dr. Tiffani and I'm here to help you and Mr. Grumpy here with your relationship problems," Tiffani said looking from the female doctor to the disgruntled guard.

"Miss Tiffani, if I may call you that, my name is Dr. Hartford," the female doctor said as she took a seat in the empty chair.

"Well ask away Dr. H. I know you're dying to know about my childhood and all that boring stuff," Tiffani said and of course, she was going to lie about everything the doctor asked her.

Shea woke up later to find Tiffani being forced into her cell again and Tiffani was giggling about something. "What did I miss?" Shea asked groggily while she watched the guards undo Tiffani's handcuffs.

"I got to meet my doctor just now and I must say that she didn't like my answers," Tiffani said before giggling again.

"You meet the doctor after lunch," the guard said to Shea before leaving.

"I can't wait," Shea said before Tiffani threw her cold slop of a breakfast at the guard's back through the bars.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Batman Arkham Asylum. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story start

"So bored, and yay we get more slop to eat. I would kill for an apple, literally I would," Tiffani said from her cell. She and Shea discovered that they were only allowed to eat in their cell and they did not get rec time or freedom from their cells.

"An apple is what you're craving right now?" Shea asked incredulously and Tiffani nodded. "I'm surprised that you don't want ice cream or something weirder like a piece of cheese," Shea said and Tiffani laughed.

"Keep moving Crane," a guard said and Tiffani and Shea quickly stopped conversing and looked through the cell bars. Jonathan Crane was walking in front of a guard down the hallway. Jonathan looked at both girls when he passed them. The guard ignored them so he would not lose focus on Dr. Crane.

"Cute butt," Tiffani called out before falling back on her bed laughing.

Jonathan looked back towards Tiffani's cell before he continued walking. Shea looked around a bit more before she saw another guard approaching. He stopped at her cell and Shea sighed. "Let's go meet the doctor," Shea said with fake cheer before she let herself be handcuffed. She knew that the guards were curious as to why she and Tiffani were behaving for the most part this soon.

Shea and Tiffani were just waiting for something interesting to happen before they misbehaved. They both had a feeling that someone would mess up or one of the high-class criminals here would take control and that would be their chance for some fun.

"Have fun," Tiffani yelled before Shea and the guard disappeared from sight.

Shea tried to memorize the corridors that she was led through and it was an interesting attempt. "This place is a maze," Shea thought before she was shoved into one of the interview rooms. Shea took a seat and waited for the doctor. She gave the guard a few glares before the doctor finally entered.

"Hello Shea, my name is Dr. Hartford, I will be your doctor throughout your stay here," Dr. Hartford said as she took a seat across from Shea.

"Fun," Shea said before the doctor started asking her questions. Shea refused to answer though instead of giving fake answers like Tiffani did.

"I cannot help you if you do not talk to me," Dr. Hartford said growing a little tired of this interview.

"Who said I wanted your help?" Shea asked with a smirk as she tilted her head.

"This interview is over," the doctor said standing up from the chair.

"That's a shame, I was hoping I would get the job," Shea said with a pout and then laughed at the doctor's look.

"Take her back to her cell," the doctor ordered the guard, who grabbed Shea's arm roughly and pulled her out of the chair.

"I missed you," Tiffani shouted happily when Shea appeared and then the guard shoved her in her cell.

"I was only gone for an hour," Shea said and Tiffani pouted.

"This place is so boring," Tiffani said sitting down on the floor in front of the bars.

"Why don't you dance around or something to take up some time," Shea suggested and Tiffani cheered before jumping up.

Shea watched as Tiffani stretched a bit before climbing up the bars. Tiffani jumped off the bars and flipped backwards to land on her feet. "You always have way too much energy," Shea said after watching Tiffani do a few handstands and flips in her cell.

"I have just the right amount of energy for me," Tiffani called back before she grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her.

"So I wonder when shower time is," Shea muttered as she sat down on her bed.

"No idea, hey dude, yeah you, what time do we get to go shower?" Tiffani yelled at a guard that was standing at the end of the hallway.

"Quiet," the guard yelled back and Tiffani frowned.

"I just asked a simple question, and I will ask again, what time do we get to go shower?" Tiffani yelled this time in a squeaky voice. She wanted the guard to come closer.

"I said quiet," the guard growled as he stormed over to Tiffani's cell. Tiffani was nowhere to be seen, but in reality, she was hanging onto the bars of the cell above the guard's sight. Tiffani jumped down and let one of her feet slip through the bars and smashes into the guard's head. The guard groaned in pain before he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Throw me the keys," Shea hissed and Tiffani grabbed the keys off the guard's belt before throwing them to Shea before more guards appeared in front of Tiffani's cell.

"What did you do? Get him out of here and to the medical facility," one of the guards ordered while a few others carried the unconscious guard away from Tiffani's cell. "Now, what did you do?" the guard asked while glaring at Tiffani.

"I only asked him what time we could go shower," Tiffani said cutely and the guard growled at her. "Oh what a great growl, good boy, you deserve a doggy treat," she cheered cutely in a baby voice as if she was talking to a puppy.

Static sounded through the intercom speaks in the hall and the guards froze in their tracks. Shea and Tiffani looked at each other curiously before their curiosity was answered. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is the Joker speaking and I have now taken over this island," the Joker's voice sounded through the hall and a devilish smirk appeared on Tiffani's face. Shea happily watched the guards seize up their muscles in fear.

"Get him to the medical facility now, we have to go," one guard yelled at the others and soon they were scrambling away.

"So it seems our opportunity for a lot of fun has arrived," Shea said as she unlocked her cell. Tiffani was spinning around in circles in her cell while Shea crossed the hall to Tiffani's cell.

"Tonight will be so much fun," Tiffani said with a giggle after Shea unlocked her cell door. Tiffani hugged Shea before she started skipping down the hallway. "I remember where they took our clothes, and I'm tired of this drab look so let's go change," Tiffani said excitedly as she led the way to the storage room.

"So what do you think the Joker has planned?" Shea asked later when they were changing in different rooms out of their uniforms and into their street clothes from earlier.

"No idea, but as long as it means we get to have fun then I don't care," Tiffani said and Shea smirked as she heard a few of the faculty running down a hallway panicking.

"Would you like to explore this place or try to find our wonderful doctor first?" Shea asked with sarcasm when she mentioned Dr. Hartford.

"Explore and if we run into the doctor well then we mess with the doctor," Tiffani said and Shea thought about it before nodding in agreement.

"Well let's go," Shea said after she opened the room and stepped into the hallway. The hallway was silent and nobody was around. "I don't know what all the Joker and his thugs are going to have planned, but we need to be careful around the thugs," Shea said and looked back to see Tiffani twirling a dagger that she had gotten from her confiscated items that she found in the storage room.

"Aw, but I wanted to mess with the thugs," Tiffani said before tossing Shea her two hand guns.

"Fine, we can mess with them a little," Shea said before they made their way through the building to get to the entrance so they could explore the island.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Batman Arkham Asylum. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story start

"Finally, we found the entrance to this place," Shea said as she and Tiffani spotted the entrance and only exit to the building their cells were held in. Tiffani ran to the door and listened to see if there was anyone on the other side. She gave Shea a thumb up and was about to open the door when the television attached to the wall close to Shea changed to show the Joker sitting there.

"Who are you two?" the Joker asked curiously. Shea and Tiffani froze before Tiffani shrugged.

"Hi, I'm Tiffani," Tiffani said with a wave to the television.

"Shea," Shea answered and she looked like she wanted to grab Tiffani and drag her out of the building and away from the television where the Joker could see them.

"You two must be new, I haven't seen you before," the Joker said and Shea and Tiffani both turned to the television.

"We were just brought here the other day," Shea answered with a small look towards the door.

"Well then you two are in for a real treat. I hope you enjoy the island now that I have control," the Joker said sticking his chest out with pride.

"Seems much more fun," Tiffani said with a laugh.

"We know that you have men running around the island," Shea said and the Joker nodded. "Are they going to know to stay away from us or can we enjoy hurting them?" Shea asked with a smirk, which the Joker returned.

"Well I can tell them to leave you alone and not shoot you, but if you want to hurt a few then go ahead," Joker said and Tiffani clapped excitedly before she pulled out her dagger.

"Can't wait," Tiffani said and the Joker smiled before the television went back to showing the words Arkham Asylum.

"Let's go explore this place," Shea said and opened the doors that would lead them to the main part of the island. Shea looked out the doors and saw a few actual guards of the asylum running around or standing guard at some places.

"Time to be sneaky, follow me," Tiffani said as she crouched down and started to run behind bushes and trees to get to another facility, which did not have any guards. Shea saw that they were heading to the medical facility.

Shea overheard the guards whispering about Batman before they entered the medical facility, which had been left unlocked. There were no guards in sight when they entered the building. "Tiffani," Shea said to catch Tiffani's attention.

"What is it?" Tiffani asked curiously as she looked through the desk that was by the front doors.

"The guards outside were talking about Batman. I think he's here, on the island," Shea said and Tiffani was still before smiling brightly.

"That's great, I hope we get to meet him," Tiffani said and Shea shook her head.

"What are you looking for, anyway?" Shea asked before Tiffani shoved a piece of paper in her hand.

"It's a map of the facility so we don't get lost in case something bad happens," Tiffani explained before Shea looked at the map.

"It seems they wanted to build all of these places like mazes," Shea said and Tiffani sighed.

"I hate when people do that. I like mazes when I actually want to go in a maze. I hate mazes that are buildings you need to find your way through easily," Tiffani said and Shea agreed before she started leading the way into the building.

Shea had to pull Tiffani away from a few dead guards, whose faces Tiffani poked before she was dragged away. Tiffani went to protest before Shea covered her mouth with one of her hands. Shea looked around the corner and saw a few thugs, who were mostly unarmed except for a few thugs who had pipes in their hands.

"I wonder when the Batman will show up," one of the thugs said and Shea stepped out from around the corner with a smirk on her face as she walked towards the thugs. Tiffani stepped out from behind her and played around with her dagger waiting for Shea or the thugs to make the first move.

"Who are you?" one of the thugs yelled when he saw Shea, but then he calmed down when he saw that she was not dressed like a guard or doctor. Smirks or leers appeared on all of the thugs' faces and Tiffani fake gagged behind Shea's back. Shea just looked at all of the thugs before looking at the door, which they were blocking.

"Move out of the way," Shea said calmly and the thugs looked at her in surprise.

"Why would we move when we have such pretty things to play with?" another thug asked as he approached Shea. Shea rolled her eyes before pulling out one of her handguns and shooting the thug in the head.

"I said move," Shea said with a sweet smile. The other thugs were still before moving out of the way and Shea walked toward the door.

"Aw, now they are too scared to play, pity," Tiffani said as she twirled her dagger in her hand. "I wanted to hurt some of them," Tiffani said and Shea just smiled back at her.

"You can play with the next bunch," Shea said and Tiffani smiled in excitement about the next group of thugs they would run into in the building.

"Hey, do you think any of the big criminals are in here right now?" Tiffani asked and Shea shrugged before they went down some stairs and Shea started coughing. "What's wrong?" Tiffani asked before she coughed as well.

"There is some weird gas in the air," Shea said even though she could not see any type of gas.

"Spider," Tiffani yelled before slamming her foot on the ground, where there was no spider.

"What are you talking about? There aren't any spiders in here," Shea said slowly to Tiffani, who was looking around her. Tiffani froze before focusing on Shea.

"Are you sure?" Tiffani asked and Shea nodded again. Tiffani looked around her again before taking a few calming breaths. "That was weird. I just thought there were spiders all in here and around me," Tiffani explained and everything clicked into place for Shea.

"Scarecrow's fear toxin," Shea said and Tiffani's eyes widened in glee.

"Yay, we get to see Scarecrow, even though we already saw his other personality earlier," Tiffani said and danced around. "Wait why were you not affected by the fear toxin?" Tiffani asked and Shea shrugged.

"I guess I'm just not really afraid of anything, but I did think that there were no more waffles in the world and that made me sad, but then I realized that wouldn't happen," Shea said and Tiffani nodded.

"That better not happen," Tiffani said and they both shuddered in fear at the prospect that there would no longer be waffles in the world.

"Well let's keep going," Shea said and they walked further into the facility. They could smell the fear toxin growing stronger.

"So bored," Tiffani said before they entered the Morgue, which Batman was walking around in. "Batman," Tiffani yelled happily before Shea restrained her.

"We are not good guys, which means that we do not hug Batman," Shea yelled at Tiffani, while Batman watched on in silence. "Even if he is sexy," Shea muttered to herself even though Tiffani still heard and sent her a smirk.

"But I've always wanted to hug him," Tiffani said with a pout before Batman turned to go deeper into the morgue and ignore the girls.

"Don't ignore us," Tiffani yelled and threw her dagger at Batman.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Batman Arkham Asylum. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I did not make up this song and I do not own the Batman Jingle Bells song.

Story start

Batman dodged the dagger and threw a batarang at the girls, which Tiffani caught with a smirk. "Oh, how neat, I've always wanted one of these," Tiffani said and Batman stared at her for a second before he threw another, which she also caught. "Is that all you have, Batman?" Tiffani asked as she started to walk towards Batman.

He looked around before running deeper into the morgue and the girls heard him coughing. "Scarecrow must be in there," Shea said as she stepped up to stand beside Tiffani.

"Aw, now he gets to have fun with Batman," Tiffani said with a pout as she pocketed the batarangs.

"We could watch," Shea said and she opened the door, which Batman had just run through.

"Great idea," Tiffani said with a laugh as they entered the room and took a seat on the railing that was in front of them after they entered the room. They watched Batman open two body bags, which just had two inmates' bodies. They could see though that Batman was obviously seeing something else with the turmoil that was flowing through his body.

Shea jumped and Tiffani laughed gleefully when Scarecrow popped out of the last body bag and Batman stumbled away from the bag. Scarecrow was gone and the girls watched as Batman ran out of the room. They followed and laughed when they saw him jumping around and then swinging at objects or people that were not there.

"Wish we had popcorn," Shea said and Tiffani nodded before she spotted Scarecrow, who was staring at her. She winked at him before focusing on Batman again.

"Hey can I sing the song?" Tiffani asked with a pout at Shea.

"What song?" Shea asked confused and Tiffani smirked before humming the tune of Jingle Bells. "Do you have to?" Shea asked and Tiffani just nodded. "Go ahead," Shea said before focusing her attention on a still freaking out Batman.

"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg, the Bat mobile lost a wheel and the Joker got away," Tiffani sang as loud as she could. "I love that song," Tiffani said with a laugh before she saw that Batman was calming down. "Time to go," she said and grabbed Shea's hands and they ran out of the room.

Scarecrow was nowhere to be seen as they left the room. Shea pulled Tiffani to a stop when they spotted their doctor. "Nice to see you again Dr. Hartford," Shea said with a cruel smile as she watched the doctor freeze in place. The doctor looked like a deer frozen in place in front of a bright light.

"Oh goodie, we've been looking for you," Tiffani said as she pulled out her dagger.

"Come here doctor, and maybe we won't hurt you as bad," Shea said before laughing when the doctor ran away.

"Yay, I love when they run away, charge," Tiffani yelled before running after the doctor. Shea followed behind with a twinkle of delight in her eyes. Shea knew that it would not take long for Tiffani to catch the doctor.

"Right on time," Shea thought when she heard a yell and a crash. "Why do you always tackle them?" she asked as she approached Tiffani, who was restraining a struggling doctor on the floor.

"It's more fun," Tiffani said before she was kicked in the gut. "That hurt," she screamed before punching the doctor in the gut. "Now you know how it feels," she replied with a smirk as the doctor curled up on the floor with her hands on her new injured area.

"Drag her in here, it's empty," Shea ordered Tiffani and walked ahead into the empty room that she spotted. Her eyes lit up when she saw that it was a room for surgery, which meant the room was full of scalpels and other pain inflicting objects. "Perfect," She whispered as she picked up a scalpel while Tiffani dragged Dr. Hartford into the room and tossed her onto the operating table.

"Can I be the doctor?" Tiffani asked excitedly as she jumped in place and Shea shook her head. Tiffani went to protest but a glare from Shea stopped the protest in her throat. "Fine, I'll be the psycho nurse," Tiffani said with a pout before laughing as she put on one of the facemasks that doctors and nurses wore during surgery.

"Dr. Hartford, it seems that you are very ill. I was very touched when you wanted to help us, but now it is our turn to help you," Shea said condescendingly with a fake smile before she and Tiffani strapped the doctor to the table.

"Let go of me you psychos," Dr. Hartford screamed before Tiffani found some surgical glue, which she used to glue the doctor's lips together.

"Much better, thank you nurse," Shea said which caused Tiffani to laugh again before Shea started to make a bloody picture of the doctor's form.

"She looks much better already," Tiffani said after Shea was finished. "Well done doctor," she said and Shea just washed the blood off her hands and then took off her mask.

"Well, well, well, you two sure had fun," a voice said from the doorway. The two looked at the door to see Harley Quinn standing in the doorway.

"Yup," Tiffani said brightly before taking off her mask.

"Are you two the ones that Mr. J was talking about earlier?" Harley asked and Shea shrugged.

"I guess, he talked to us earlier on the television," Shea answered while Tiffani looked into the drawers and cabinets in the room.

"Mr. J wants to see you two," Harley said as Shea and Tiffani noticed a group of thugs behind Harley.

"Why?" Tiffani asked as she eyed the thugs cautiously.

"Don't know, now come on," Harley said as she turned her back to them and left the room. The thugs moved out of the way since they feared Harley. Shea shrugged before she and Tiffani left the room. They were not too happy about the thugs following them though.

A thug muttered "Just one touch," before Tiffani felt someone grab her behind. Tiffani froze before she swung around and broke the thug's nose.

"Do not touch me," Tiffani growled before holding her dagger to the man's throat.

"Same goes for me," Shea said as she toyed with one of her handguns when she saw one of the thugs reaching for her behind as well. The thug's hand disappeared quickly and Harley just laughed ahead of them.

"You two should find a guy like Mr. J, oh, but you can't have my Mr. J," Harley said joyfully at first before ending in a deadly tone.

"He's all yours," Tiffani said before walking away from the thug and walking over to Harley, who she threw an arm around her shoulders. "Girls, don't steal other girls' men," Tiffani said seriously before smiling at Harley.

"Good, well there are plenty of men here for you two to choose from," Harley said and Shea looked at her with an unreadable look before laughing.

"The only problem is if they can handle us or not," Shea said and Tiffani just chuckled before the three girls and the thugs made their way to the mansion where the Joker was. Harley led the way still and soon, they were at the room where the Joker was waiting.

"Mr. J, I got the girls you wanted to talk to," Harley said as she pushed open the door and Shea and Tiffani followed behind her.

"Oh Harley dear, you're wonderful," Joker said from his seat with his usual smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Batman Arkham Asylum. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I'm also not going to completely follow the game plot line, because I haven't had time to finish the game yet.

Story start

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Shea asked as she leaned against the wall nearest to her and Tiffani sat down on top of a table.

"Well first of all, what do you two think of my way of running the island?" Joker asked as he wrapped an arm around Harley's waist, which caused her to giggle in glee.

"Most fun I've had in a while," Shea answered while Tiffani was playing with her dagger.

"I love this place now," Tiffani said with a laugh before she threw her dagger at a thug, who jumped back and moved away from her. She missed on purpose and retrieved her dagger with a smirk. "Oh we saw Batman earlier," Tiffani said as she sat back down on the table.

"Ooh the bats, so how is the bats enjoying my island?" Joker asked as he leaned forward in his seat a bit.

"Well he was dealing with Scarecrow's fear toxin at the moment, but I think he is highly annoyed," Shea said with a smirk as she remembered the scowl on Batman's face before he was put under the effects of the fear toxin.

"Excellent," Joker said as he leant back and tapped his chin thoughtfully with one of his fingers. "Well aren't you two curious about what I want to do to the city of Gotham?" Joker asked after a few moments of silence.

Tiffani shrugged with a smile and said, "You can tell us if you want to, but we just want to have fun messing around on the island as long as we aren't bothered by you or your plans." The Joker stared her down, but she kept her eyes fixated back at him and did not back down from his look.

"Hmmm sounds manageable, but I'll let my plans be a surprise for you two, now go have fun. Oh you might want to stay away from the sewers unless you want to be a croc's dinner," Joker said with his usual smile and laugh before the two girls nodded and left the room.

"Well that was interesting, let's go to the sewers," Tiffani said excitedly as she thought about meeting whoever Croc was. She had never paid much attention to newscasts that talked about Killer Croc before he was put in Arkham.

"He just said do not go in the sewers," Shea said as she stopped in her tracks.

"Well then people need to realize that if they do not want me to do something then they should not tell me what not do to, because I will want to do it," Tiffani said with a nod as she did a little spin.

"We are not going to purposely go to the sewers," Shea said after staring at Tiffani for a few moments.

Tiffani smirked as she caught the loophole in Shea's statement before saying, "Well then if we somehow end up there then oops." She laughed with glee before she started running towards the exit of the mansion. Shea followed calmly as she watched her friend dodge a few thugs.

"Move," Tiffani roared at a few thugs before she charged through them and opened the doors that led outside of the mansion. Some of the thugs cursed at Tiffani before they went silent at the look from Shea.

"Hey boys, let the nice girls have their fun and that means leave them alone," the Joker's voice sounded through an intercom system. His voice was a growl at the end before the system went silent.

"Tiffani, will you quit running, we have all night," Shea yelled at Tiffani, who was already at a door to another building. The sign of the building had been destroyed.

"But I don't want to," Tiffani whined before laughing when Shea tried to hit her on the head after catching up with her.

"So where is this?" Shea asked and Tiffani just shrugged before entering the building. The building was silent as the two friends entered and they looked around at the bloody walls and slumped over guard, which they both found to be dead. He looked as if he had been sleeping through.

"Alright, I've heard about this, some killer that kills people and then makes them look as if they are just doing something an alive person would do," Shea said before the memory clicked in place. "Victor Zsasz," she whispered and Tiffani looked at her with a pout.

"You go say hi, I don't want to meet him," Tiffani said before kicking the dead guard's body off the chair.

"Who said anything about me wanting to say hi to him?" Shea asked following after Tiffani, who was now skipping down the hallway to further investigate the building.

"Fine, I'll go say hi and you go follow Batman, who just went through that nifty ventilation system," Tiffani said excitedly as she pointed at an open vent that was emitting noises as if someone was crawling in it.

"How do you know Batman is in there?" Shea asked as she looked in the vent.

"I saw a black cape disappear in there," Tiffani answered proudly before shoving Shea in the vent. "Now go have fun with the Batman," she said before running away from her cursing friend.

"I'll get you back for this," Shea muttered before she sighed and decided to just crawl through the ventilation system to figure out where Batman is and what he is doing.

Tiffani looked around as she saw many empty cells. "Well this is boring," she said and shouted the last word. She wanted something to do and wondering around a quiet building was not on her fun list right now. "Where is everybody?" she yelled hoping that someone would make a noise.

"It seems you've lost your companion," a voice growled somewhere in the room and Tiffani smiled when she realized it was Scarecrow, even though she could not see him.

"Oops, when did that happen?" Tiffani asked with a laugh as she looked around before smirking at where she heard Scarecrow's voice come from.

"Aren't you afraid? You should be," Scarecrow whispered before throwing a canister of fear gas into the room.

"Oh no this stuff, it stinks," Tiffani before coughing a bit at the smell. "Oh joy, more spiders," Tiffani muttered as her vision swam a bit before she started to imagine a bunch of spiders around her. Scarecrow's laughter surrounded her as well.

"Spiders are what you fear, how boring," Scarecrow said and his voice echoed in the room.

"Well they're creepy," Tiffani said before she noticed a huge spider walking slowly towards her. "Big spider," she muttered before the spider paused in front of her. The spider was only inches away.

"I really hate spiders," she screamed before punching the spider where its large eyes were staring at her. A manly yell sounded from the spider and Tiffani blinked a few times before noticing that the so-called big spider had actually been Scarecrow. He was rubbing his face, which was still covered by his mask, before he glared at Tiffani.

"You deserved that, spiders are evil," she said with a nod before crossing her arms across her chest and stared down at Scarecrow.

"When will this vent end?" Shea asked, as she was growing tired of crawling through a spider web infested ventilation system.

"What are you doing up there?" a growl sounded when Shea finally found the opening to the vent. She looked down and spotted Batman staring up at her with a slightly confused look.

"Well I was bored, so I decided to see what you were up to, now catch me," Shea said before jumping out of the vent and landing on top of Batman, who fell to the ground. "You stink at catching people," she said with a laugh while sitting in Batman's lap. She was happy that she had caught him off-guard and wished she had a camera to catch the priceless look on his face. "Miss me?" she asked with a smirk before winking down at Batman.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Batman Arkham Asylum. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I'm also not going to completely follow the game plot line, because I haven't had time to finish the game yet.

Story start

"Why are you in Arkham?" Batman's gravelly voice asked before Shea got off him and he stood up.

"Killed a few people, tortured lots more, and had a ton of fun doing it, does that answer your question," Shea said with a wink before she walked around Batman, who was eyeing her warily. "You know, I know who you are under that mask," she said with a smirk and her smirk grew when she saw Batman's eyes narrow a bit.

"You're lying," he said as he put his hand on a batarang.

"I don't know lie," she said with a shake of her head before she walked closer to him with a sly grin on her face. "Who knew that the Batman was just a rich CEO," she whispered before dodging Batman's batarang and moving behind him to put her gun to the side of his head. "Bruce," she whispered on the opposite side of his head from the gun.

Batman stood frozen in place for a moment before trying to elbow her in the stomach, but she dodged the hit and swept his feet out from under him. "Why do you think I'm Wayne?" he asked as he watched her circle him from his spot on the floor.

"It's not hard to figure out if you pay attention," she said before cursing when she heard Tiffani scream from somewhere in the building. "Well I should probably go check on my partner in crime, see you later though Bruce," she said and whispered his name before she took off running away to go find Tiffani.

"Will you please stop pouting about me hitting you? Pouting doesn't really suit you with the mask on," Tiffani said as she sat on a table while looking at Scarecrow, who was in fact slightly pouting and muttering to himself. He had by this point injected her with more fear toxin than he knew any average woman could handle. However, the woman before he him had not cracked yet. She had hit him a few more times after she saw him as a large spider again, but that was all that was produced by his fear toxin.

"Oh Scarecrow, I'll buy you corn if you want me to," Tiffani said before laughing when he glared at her. "That's better, a glare suits you more than a pout in that get up," she said as she motioned to his outfit and mask.

"Why do you not fear me?" he growled as he stormed to stand in front of her. His breathing was harsh as she just smiled at him.

"Because I'm not a crow, duh," she answered before sticking her tongue out at him. He growled before grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. She just laughed before she poked him in the stomach. "Aw dang, you really aren't made of straw," she said before poking his stomach a few more times.

Scarecrow's eyes narrowed at the woman in front of him before grabbing both of her wrists to stop her annoying poking. "Stop that, you are the craziest woman I have ever met," he said and she just smiled.

"Happy to stand out," she said before jumping off the table and getting closer to Scarecrow. "Now Scarecrow, quit injecting me already because I'm getting tired of hitting you. Anyways, I'd rather get to know you than hit you," she whispered with a laugh before jumping away from him when he tried to inject her again.

"Who are you?" he yelled at her finally losing his patience.

"My name is Tiffani, crazy psycho that runs around the streets of Gotham with my friend Shea, even though we aren't that high on the popular scale for criminals," she answered with a little curtsy before she saw someone poking their head around the corner to look at her and Scarecrow.

"Hey, who are you?" Tiffani yelled and the woman showed herself. The woman looked like a patient from the safer levels of the asylum, but the woman was the most terrifying that Tiffani had ever seen. The woman was wearing the normal uniform for the safer patients, but she had a Twilight book clutched in her hands with team Edward wrote all over her uniform. The woman looked to be about forty to fifty years old.

"Twilight cougar," Tiffani screamed after hearing the woman mumbling how she loved Edward. Tiffani grabbed one of Scarecrow's hands and took off running the opposite way. She was screaming the entire way until she entered a different hall than the hall containing the patient holding the Twilight book.

"Tiffani, let go of me," Scarecrow yelled but Tiffani's grip was too tight on his hand, so she just continued to drag him along.

"Shea, save me," Tiffani yelled when she spotted Shea entering the hall that Tiffani just dragged Scarecrow into with her. "A Twilight cougar tried to get me," she screamed before tackling Shea, who almost fell but regained her footing before she could fall. Scarecrow shared a look with Shea before he tried to free his hand again.

"She's gone now let go of Scarecrow," Shea said when Scarecrow let out a growl.

"But he's so cuddly," Tiffani said before letting go of Shea and latching onto Scarecrow, who growled at her before injecting his needles into her back. Tiffani hissed before glaring at him. "Fine, I can play too," she whispered heatedly before biting into his neck where his mask did not cover.

"I knew you'd bite someone eventually," Shea muttered before watching Tiffani let go of Scarecrow and give him a smirk before she grabbed Shea's hands and ran with her away from a frozen in place man.

"So did you find Batman?" Tiffani asked after the two of them had reached a good distance away from Scarecrow.

"Found him, jumped on him, toyed with him a bit, then left him curious," Shea said and Tiffani wolf whistled.

"Go Shea," she said before looking at their surroundings. The hallway was actually the one that led to the exit of the building. "How did we end up back here?" she asked Shea, who just shrugged before opening the door. Shea cursed when a bullet struck the ground in front of her.

"Don't you dare shoot at me," Shea yelled and flipped off the snipers that she saw up in the watchtowers.

"Oh boys, I told you to leave them alone," Joker's voice said over some speakers before his laughter was cut off.

"Have you seen the Batman?" one of the snipers yelled down and Shea just flipped him off again.

"Why would she tell you now?" Tiffani asked with a laugh before Shea shot at one of the snipers. She missed on purpose, but both girls had a good laugh at the curses and fear from the sniper.

"Let's go to the green house," Shea said as she saw the large building up ahead.

"Sounds fun to me," Tiffani said before looping one of her arm through one of Shea's. The two women made their way to the green house wondering what they would find inside the building.

"If I get shot at again, I'm killing someone," Shea muttered before they entered the building. A curse flew from Shea's mouth when a bullet lodged into the door behind her as the bullet barely missed her head. "That's it," she yelled before shooting the thug in the head.

"Oh girls, why did you have to kill that one? These guys are a gift for Batman," Joker's voice came over the speakers again.

"Well tell them to look before they shoot and to not shoot us," Shea yelled back while Tiffani kicked the dead thug out of the way and smiled at the other gun-wielding thugs in the room. 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Batman Arkham Asylum. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I'm also not going to completely follow the game plot line, because I haven't had time to finish the game yet.

Story start

"Well isn't this place neat?" Tiffani asked as she and Shea walked deeper into the green house. Shea grabbed Tiffani's hand before it was trapped in a Venus flytrap.

"Yes, very neat, now quit touching the plants," Shea snapped and Tiffani pouted before they walked into a large room. The two friends froze at the person they saw sitting amongst many plants.

"Hi Poison Ivy," Tiffani exclaimed happily with a wave and a smile. Poison Ivy froze before looking calmly at the two friends.

"Who are you two?" Poison Ivy asked calmly as one of her plants wrapped a vine around her hand gently.

"I'm Shea and this weirdo is Tiffani," Shea said and pointed to herself and then Tiffani.

"I'm not a weirdo," Tiffani said with a pout before laughing as one of the plants ran a vine down her ribs, which was one of her ticklish spots.

"What are you two doing here?" Poison Ivy asked as she motioned for Shea and Tiffani to sit with her at the fountain.

Tiffani took the seat closest to Poison Ivy and Shea just rolled her eyes at Tiffani's excitement. Shea knew that Tiffani always liked flowers and plants after watching her grandmother grow so many different plants.

"We've just been running around and driving people crazy like normal," Shea answered as she watched Poison Ivy give Tiffani a flower, which Tiffani said was not poisonous.

"What do you think of what the Joker is doing?" Poison Ivy said after a moment of silence except for the swaying of the plants around them.

"Doesn't bother us, we can always travel around somewhere else, even though this place is so much fun," Tiffani answered with a shrug before laughing when a vine started messing with Shea's hair.

"Just watch yourself around him," Shea said to Poison Ivy before Batman entered the room. "Well did you miss me that much?" Shea asked with a smirk at Batman before Poison Ivy started to talk to him. Shea just threw something at Batman before Tiffani drug her out of the room.

"Let's go explore some more. You can drive Batman up a wall later," Tiffani said with a wink before she and Shea ran out of the building and towards the room where Tiffani knew the sewer opening was.

"Where are we going exactly?" Shea asked after they ran into another building.

"We're going fishing," Tiffani said cheerfully before she grabbed a pack of sardines out of her pocket.

"Where in the world did you get those?" Shea asked with a shake of her head.

"Some nice dead guard gave them to me," her friend answered before they entered the sewers and Shea froze.

"Nuh uh, no way," Shea said and went to back out of the sewers entrance, but Tiffani had a tight hold on her. "I don't feel like dying tonight," she growled as she tried to dislodge her hand.

"Oh shush, we won't die tonight. Anyways he's not that scary," Tiffani said with a wave of her free hand before she threw the sardines into the water. "Here fishy, fishy," she said with a laugh. "Where are you Waylon Jones?" she asked, as Shea looked around terrified for where Killer Croc would appear.

"Haven't smelled you two before," a gruff voice said before Waylon Jones exploded out of the sewage water.

"Gross," both girls thought as they dodged the water.

"We're the new kids on the block here, but we just wanted to say hi. Oh by the way, have you seen Scarecrow? If you do see him then don't eat him," Tiffani said with a sweet smile before a few Tasers out of her back pocket. "Or you might get a new shock to your system" she said with a sweet smile still on her face before eyeing the water and then the Tasers.

"A puny meat like you threatening me," Killer Croc growled and Shea drew her pistols when he moved towards Tiffani.

"Well since I'm so puny I definitely won't be appetizing," Tiffani with a smirk as she tossed the Taser up and down in her hand. Her eyes were going from Killer Croc towards the water, which he was still standing in.

"I can always use a new toothpick," he growled and Tiffani turned on the Taser.

"And I always love some good gator tail, now leave Scarecrow alone if you see him or I really will come down here and fry your ass," Tiffani growled before she and Shea left the sewage system. She let out a relieved sigh before she started yelling at her friend.

"I just didn't want him to hurt Scarecrow," Tiffani said with a pout and an innocent look before Shea just glared at her and tried to hit her on the back of the head.

"If we survive tonight then you owe me big time for all of this stuff," Shea said before putting away her pistols.

"I'll bake whatever you want me to bake," Tiffani said cutely and Shea just laughed.

"How you're such a psycho yet still loves to bake will never make sense to me," Shea said before she slung an arm around Tiffani's shoulders. "Now let's go see what all we missed," she said before she and Tiffani made their way out of the building only to see large scary plants and hear an agonizing scream from Poison Ivy.

"Hey Joker, what did you do now?" Shea yelled as Tiffani eyed the large plant warily.

"Oh I've been wondering where you two went," Joker's voice sounded over the intercom system. "Well while you two were missing, I made good friends with Ivy and we made some wonderfully deadly plants. They're quite fun, just don't get hit by the spheres they spit out," Joker said before wishing them some fun and his voice cut off after a laugh.

"Go touch it," Tiffani said and gave Shea a little nudge.

"I'm not touching that thing," Shea yelled back and they both froze when they saw the plant moving. They jumped when it went to spit something out, but Batman appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the plant.

"Our hero," Tiffani yelled before pushing Shea on top of Batman, which also ended up with Shea and Batman locking lips together.

Shea and Batman froze in the kiss before Shea winked at Batman and ran a hand down his chest before she stood up. Batman eyed the two of them wearily before Tiffani screamed happily.

"Twilight cougar has been annihilated by plants, score for the plants," Tiffani yelled before pulling Batman up from the ground and spun him around before she pushed him towards Shea.

"Tiffani, will you quit that," Shea yelled before she tripped Batman and sat down on his back. "We both know that he can hardly keep his hands off me as it is, so quit trying to force the guy," she said with a laugh before giving Batman a good pat on the behind. Batman's gasp of surprise made both girls smirk.

"Hey Batman, you can ravish her later. Shea, let's go look for some more fun," Tiffani said as she pouted at Shea.

"I'm quite comfortable," Shea said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please," Tiffani said still pouting and the two of them soon forgot that Batman was still confusedly lying on the ground with Shea still sitting on his back. "He can be your seat later, let's go mess with a boat down by the docks. I don't know what Joker has planned, but things are getting a bit too uncomfortable around here. I'm happy the plants killed the twilight cougar but one better not hurt me or you," Tiffani said with a growl.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Batman Arkham Asylum. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I'm also not going to completely follow the game plot line, because I haven't had time to finish the game yet.

Story start

"Shea, I have a bad feeling right now. You go down to the docks and get us a boat. I'm going back to fry me some gator," Tiffani said and Shea froze at the worry in Tiffani's voice.

"Be careful," Shea said before hugging her friend and then running down to the docks. Tiffani hightailed it back to the building where the sewer entrance was located. "What bad feeling could cause her to be that worried?" Shea wondered before she punched a thug in the face and knocked him unconscious.

"Call the Joker," one of the thugs yelled before Shea kicked his chest and knocked the air out of him.

"Now that would mess up my plans," Shea said with a smirk before crushing the walkie talkie that one of the thugs was about to use. "Now let's play," she yelled before drawing her pistols.

Tiffani was running through the building as fast as she could. The fear toxin was everywhere in the building and her eyes were starting to water from the strength of the toxin. "Any spiders you see are not real," she muttered as hundreds of spiders were appearing in the hallways before her as she ran through the building trying to find the sewer entrance again.

"Scarecrow is in for it later," she muttered as she saw a dead guard turn into a large dead spider before her eyes. After a few more screams of outrage she made it to the sewer entrance just in time to see Killer Croc jump out of the water. Scarecrow and Batman were standing in front of the water ahead of her.

"Move," she screamed as she turned on the Taser and threw it into the water. Killer Croc screamed in pain and staggered back into the water before he even touched Scarecrow. Batman and Scarecrow were staring at Tiffani confused before Batman took that opportunity to steal the bag of fear toxin away from Scarecrow.

"You big dummy, you almost became fish food," Tiffani yelled as she grabbed Scarecrow and pulled him back into the entrance area and away from the water.

"What I do is none of your business," Scarecrow yelled and Tiffani smirked before she gave him a little kiss on his mask.

"Yes it is, now say good night," Tiffani whispered before she punched Scarecrow in the gut hard. Scarecrow lost his breath and she smirked before throwing him over her shoulder.

Batman was staring at the two with surprise on his face. "Hey, I'm strong too, don't judge. Now, go defeat Joker and get your butt back to the city in one piece or I'll have a very angry friend," Tiffani said seriously before she ran off carrying Scarecrow over her shoulder.

"I need a vacation after this," Batman muttered to himself before he ran off to finish his mission to stop the Joker.

"You're late," Shea yelled with a laugh at the image of a struggling Scarecrow thrown over Tiffani's shoulder.

"Didn't know I had a time limit," Tiffani yelled back before she jumped on the boat that Shea was happily standing at the wheel of the boat.

"Well you did, now tie him up before he decides to jump back onto the island when things are about to get worse," Shea ordered and threw some rope at Tiffani.

"Be a good boy," Tiffani could be heard screaming at Scarecrow while he cursed at her. Shea was just laughing as she started the boat and steered it away from the dock and out to the open water. She was heading back to the city, which was her and her friend's true playground. "That's it, you are not getting any treats for a week," Tiffani could be heard saying before she came back holding Scarecrow's mask in her hands and a bite mark on her thumb.

"Did you bite him back?" Shea asked when she saw her friend's wound.

"Of course," her friend answered with a smirk before winking at Shea.

"Hey Crane, you'll have more fun if you behave for Tiffani. Anyways, I can't wait for Batman to get back to the city. I'm going to surprise him," Shea said with a happy laugh and Tiffani just looked at her friend with a smile.

"Poor guy," she said and laughed as she dodged a hit Shea aimed at her.

The return back into the city was quiet since Shea led the boat to a quiet small dock. The main docks were full of police officers that were probably waiting for criminals that were trying to escape from the island.

Scarecrow was griping too much earlier so now he was gagged thanks to Shea. Tiffani just sat back and enjoyed the show while Shea dodged the man's snapping teeth and put the gag on him. "You better train him," she had growled at her laughing friend before she jumped off the boat.

"But I like his fiery spirit," Tiffani said before she picked up a once again struggling Scarecrow. A quick pinch to his behind made him calm down and he gave a glare at the woman holding him.

The two women smirked at the city around them as they took in the disgusting city air before Shea led the way to their old hideout. Surprisingly none of the other baddies in the town messed with it. "Guess we really are scary," Tiffani muttered and Shea laughed.

"You're the scary one," Shea said and Tiffani flipped her off.

"You're so sweet," she said before she adjusted Scarecrow on her shoulder. "You need to eat more, doctor," she said before Shea opened the door to their hideout.

"Well I can get some Chinese from our good buddy," Shea threw out there before she grabbed something to drink from the refrigerator in the hideout.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Tiffani answered before turning on the news so they could find out what happens on the island. "Crap forgot to get some gator tail, oh well," she said and her friend laughed before calling their friend, who delivered food to them from time to time.

"So bored now," Shea said with a pout as she sat down and took the gag off Scarecrow.

"Why did you two kidnap me?" he yelled finally and his eyes were wild.

"Well isn't that obvious," Shea said and pointed to Tiffani, who was now running one of her hands through his hair.

"When I get lose I'm going to dose you two with so much fear toxin," he growled and Tiffani gripped his hair.

"And I'll kick your super-sized spider ass," Tiffani hissed before smiling sweetly at him. "Now, behave. Shea, what do you have planned for Batman as a gift for stopping the Joker?" she asked as she went back to playing with Scarecrow's hair.

"Can't ruin the surprise," Shea said before making them some popcorn, which they enjoyed while watching the news and Scarecrow begrudgingly ate some popcorn as well.

"The Joker has been captured all thanks to Batman," the news reporter said and Tiffani threw popcorn kernels at the screen.

"Surprise, surprise, now turn it to that new horror movie," Tiffani said with a pout at Shea who just laughed before throwing the remote at Tiffani.

"You turn the channel, I need to go visit a very tired bat," Shea said and her friend laughed.

"Ooh take the massage oil," Tiffani teased and Shea glared at her.

"Massage oil," Scarecrow muttered with a little sigh as he closed his eyes.

"You use it," Shea teased back and Tiffani shrugged before smirking and dragging Scarecrow to her room with a bottle of massage oil in another hand.

"Now let's go surprise the bat," Shea muttered with a big smile before she left the hideout.

Making her way through Gotham was like walking blindfolded through your home so Shea had no problem finding Wayne's penthouse suite. Sneaking into the penthouse was a little different in the difficulty level since she had to get past the butler. After sneaking some sleeping powder into his tea, she made her way to Bruce's room.

A tired Bruce Wayne entered his penthouse suite to find no one around but he was too tired to exactly search for everyone. He made his way to his room and was shocked to find a smirking Shea on his bed.

"Congratulations on defeating the Joker for now," Shea said as she stood from the bed and made her way over to Bruce, who was still frozen in the entrance to his room. "Too bad you forgot to keep me locked up," she whispered before she stole a kiss and had him in handcuffs before he could realize what she was going to do.

"Now time for our fun in this city," Shea said and Bruce cursed before he was silenced by Shea.

"Wonder if Shea is having fun," Tiffani muttered before snuggling to a sleeping Scarecrow, who had quit putting up a fight before the massage earlier even started. "Well today was fun, let's do it again soon," she thought before laughing and falling asleep to the sounds of the normal gunshots and screeching tires in Gotham.

The end.


End file.
